Lucky Darling: A Wasteland Tale
by PsychoEmperor
Summary: This story has been scrapped for a new, better one. Check out "Darling vs. the Wasteland" if you're interested! Thanks!


**Disclaimer: Fallout license belongs to Bethesda Softworks.**

 **Story Disclaimer: This is going to be real fuckin' wacky zacky mumbo jumbo! Not looking for dark and brooding; you shouldn't expect this to be a hardcore deep story. This is Super Sentai without henshin (In short, spandex) and I want it to be really fun!**

 **Prologue: "Young at Heart"**

"What do you mean, you won't take the job?!" An annoyed weathered, dark tanned old man questioned.

On his way out, the tall, dread-locked, dark skinned man turned his head back for one final response, "Your words revealed answers to my destiny; the road revealed to me my final path. I've got one last road to walk now, alone. Let Courier 6 deliver the package; she's more than capable of delivering it." His farewell left the elder man surprised.

The wrinkled man scoffed, "What a dead-beat... Was good money too." He picked up the list of couriers. "Now, just who is courier 6. hmmm..." scanning over the list for a couple more seconds, he found the name. _Courier 6 - Darling_. "More than capable he says... that girl's probably gotten herself killed by now." He sighed. "Though, ain't got no choice now do I...? Tough part's gonna be findin' her ain't it?"

*Ring* The entrance to the Mojave Express opened with the sound of bells ringing. In, walked a low confidence looking man in his early twenties wearing typical plaid courier attire and an over-the-shoulder bag. "Greetings Mister. I've got your mail for yah right here." he searched in his bag and pulled out ten or so envelopes, setting them on the counter.

The old man smiled, "Much appreciated, friend. How far've you been walkin' boy?"

The young man gave a sigh of relief that he finally had a break from walking. "Too long sir. Walked the canyon area. Picked up mail from Arroyo, Redding, and finally New Reno. It's been 3 weeks since I've slept in an actual bed, so ummm, I'm gonna head out if that's okay with you, sir." The young man started for the door.

"Aren't you forgettin' your pay, son?" The elder man raised an eyebrow and jingled a sizable bag of caps. "300 caps as per the contract."

He headed back to the counter and grabbed the cap purse, "T-thank you, sir. Sorry about that, I'm a bit weary from the road."

"Don't mention it, now get out before I take my caps back!" The old man chuckled as the youngster jumped.

"Y-y-yes sir!" The young man quickly exited the building.

The old man sighed, "Youngsters aren't the same as they use to be, that's the damn truth..." He looked back to his recently received mail. "Now then, let's start off with the bad news." He held up the envelope that read "New Reno" on it. "I give it a 50/50 chance one of my couriers got shot dead in that damn town. Cesspool more like it." He began opening up the letter. The letter read:

 _The package assigned to Courier 6_

 _has been successfully delivered to the_ _Shark Club Casino, New Reno_

 _on October 1, 2281_

 _250 caps were given on delivery._

"Well, that's two questions answered..." The dark tanned man sighed. "Now, where did that youngster from earlier wander off to?"

* * *

 **1 Week Later - New Reno**

The desert heat was relentless, blasting each and every exposed area of land with scorching rays. It was a usual vice filled day in the independent town of New Reno when all of the sudden...

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" A young voice demanded. It was an angry looking, dirty blonde haired young girl. She looked medium tanned, what old world ghouls called Hispanic. She wore an adult sized, extremely baggy coat with a worn down tactical harness overlapping it which held her custom helmet and the eastern sword on her back in place. Underneath was a checkered scarf, covering up a portion of her attire. Her torso consisted of a tribal-like cover for her *cough* upper regions and a bandoleer over that, but still under the massive coat. Her lower torso and belly button were exposed and met with a ripped off portion of the scarf being used as a belt, which held up her pants, which were rolled up to her knees. Her right leg was wrapped in bandages and her feet were covered in an old, worn out pair of tennis shoes.

A towering, body builder of a man wearing a black suit of combat armor, wielding a laser pistol, stood firm. "I said get the fuck out! You aren't Jungle Gym material; you're a little girl for Christ's sake!" He had a deep voice; one that would intimidate any normal person. The kid in front of him though, she was unshaken.

The girl gritted her teeth, "What? not manly enough for you? I could beat all of those wimps with my arms tied behind my back!"

The man laughed, "You do know this is a boxing gym, right?"

She reached for her holstered side-arm. "How about this: You and me! Right now! I beat you in a duel, and the town continues thinkin' that you Van Graffs losers are all a bunch of pussies, deal?"

The goon frowned, but then gave a cocky smirk, "Oh, you've got bite! You know, I wasn't gonna kill you, with you being a fragile little girl and all, but... Nah, you're just gonna end up being another example as to why the Van Graffs are the top dogs around here." He cracked his knuckles, pulled out the Wattz laser pistol, and replaced the battery with one labeled "MC." "Yeah, I accept your duel. Worst mistake of your short life."

The two stood back to back and walked ten paces forward. They stood, hand near their side-arms.

"I've always wanted to do one of these. Someone call the draw!" the thug shouted.

Out of the recently formed small crowd surrounding the two, a young man in his early twenties walked up, "I've t-totally got this." Before starting, he examines the young girl closely and nervously, _That's her alright, the one that Mr. Nash called "Darling."_ He though to himself. "On t-three!"

"One!"

"T-two!"

"..."

The crowd held their breaths. To them, it was exhilarating and terrifying at the same time. Most people around these parts were use to violence like this happening every twenty or so minutes, but there were tourists from the New California Republic and elsewhere, and to them, this was a new experience due to the lack of their laws in New Reno. They all waited for the death knell for one of two or both to ring.

"THREE!"

*BANG*

The Jungle Gym bouncer drew his laser pistol, but before he could fire a shot, the energy weapon exploded! He grasped his bleeding right hand, what was left of it anyway and let out a bloody cry. "AHHHHHHHHH! OH GOD MY HAND!"

The girl pumped her fist in the air, "Wow! Talk about lucky!" She turned her head around to get a glimpse of the aftermath, a wide grin across her face. "I hit your special energy cell and I didn't even aim! haha! NICE!"

The crowd then shifted attention back to the girl. She didn't even face towards her opponent, and had the gun pointed over her shoulder. As she left the pose, she started to spin the gun flamboyantly around her trigger finger, finishing by holstering it gracefully. It was flashy and not at all something that would accompany painful cries very well, but it certainly looked cool. It looked like she had a .357 Single Action Revolver of some kind. It wasn't normal by any means, as it was black and white, with gold trims. On the barrel, the word "Lady" was engraved in gold.

She walked up closer to the man. "See? I'm better than you." She smirked victoriously

The man gritted his teeth, "Fuck you, girl!" He clenched his remaining fist, "No seriously, FUCK YOU!" He backhanded the girl, launching her a whole 5 feet back, causing her to tumble to the ground.

The crowd gave a collective surprised gasp.

She got up slowly, wiping away the blood from her mouth, "Damn, you've got one good right hook." She stood up completely, looking as if she shrugged off the pain. "OR SHOULD I SAY LEFT HOOK NOW?! HAHAHA!" She laughed hysterically at her own lame joke, causing a few members of the crowd to lightly join in. "You get it? Your right hand! It's totally done for! HAHAHAHAHA!"

The young man hired by Mr. Nash rubbed the back of his head, "She's so immature..." he said to himself. _"She took that hit like it was nothing though!"_ His thoughts were interrupted.

The girl noticed him staring, "Are you okay, man? This your first time seein' a duel before or somethin'?"

He tensed up at the attention, "Y-y-yeah... I mean, NO! I need to speak with you... ummm Ms. Darling.."

The crowd started to rustle,"Darling? I feel like I've heard that name before... Wait! Ain't she one of them special couriers?" The crowd mumbled "Yeah! The ones with the '21' on'em! Ain't she the leader or something?"

She rubbed her forehead following the attention, "Geez... You know my name, so just spit it out already!" Her eyes widened, "Oh god, don't tell me you're one of those 'Pedoh-files!' You aren't, are you?"

The young man's eyes also widened, "What?! No! I'm only 20! Anyways, I-i-i'm uhh here on behalf of the Mojave Express!"

"Darling, huh? Ain't that cute." A familiar voice asked. It was the Van Graff thug, only the pain looked to have been washed away. There was an empty syringe of MED-X to the left of him. "Well.." He slowly got up onto his feet, "You're in deep shit now. The Van Graffs are gonna come for you! Now that I know who you are..."

Before the thug could finish... *BANG* The sound of a bullet ripped across the street. What was left of the Van Graff thug's head wasn't pretty...

A suspicious looking man holstered his giant ass revolver and walked up. He wore a traditional cowboy hat, which covered his dark brown hair. His face was heavily burned, only concealed by a bandanna covering his mouth, neck and nose. He walked towards Darling, each step was followed by a jingle from the spurs on his boots. "That guy was gettin' on my nerves." He said in his gravelly voice.

She raised an eyebrow, "Well, aren't you cool. Do I know you?"

"No... let's keep it that way." He stared her down with emotionless eyes. He proceeded to silently walk off.

"Who was that guy?" The young man behind who was previously interrupted said. "He looked scary."

Darling put a hand on her hip, "Hmm... Don't know, don't care. What were you saying before?"

"I've got a job request from the Mojave Express in Primm, for you specifically. I'm just here to deliver it..."

She looked curious, "Alright, what'chu got for me?"

"Well..." He shifted his gaze to the crowd still somewhat around them. "I-it might be best if we went somewhere more... umm.. private?"

Her eyes widened, "Whoa! You might be talking to the wrong 'Darling,' man. Pretty sure there's a lady favors person at the Golden Globes place that goes by Darling as well... you know, if that's what you're into."

"Dammit! Mr. Nash sent me to find you! It's a really important courier job and you were next on the list! He's put a lot of faith in you!" He huffed.

Darling laughed, "Man, you're so gullible! Alright, let's walk out of town, I know a place south of here that's perfect!" She gave a thumbs up.

The boy sighed, "What an emotional roller coaster.." He wiped the sweat off his brow. "You know, you could stand to be more poli..."

As he was finishing his thought, 5 thugs in black combat armor ran out of the Jungle Gym. Each one was wielding a state of the art energy weapon. "You killed Johnny! You're dead you bitch!" They opened fire upon Darling and her companion.

Darling pulled her friend and herself to cover. "Man! This isn't going the way I though it would!"

Her friend was clearly in a panic, "W-WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN?!"

"Doesn't matter." She reached onto her tactical harness and unhooked her riot helmet. It looked jury rigged to hell. Both eyes were customized with sliding panels to help with zooming in on objects and when she put the helmet on, it almost looked like the eyes followed hers. When she squinted her eyes, the helmets eyes would squint as well. On the helmet, there was a giant "6#" emblazoned flamboyantly. Finally, on the left side of the helmet, there was a viking like horn welded to it.

Both eyes on the helmet squinted, "We need to get out of here and fast. I'll cover you!"

The boy's eyes widened, "Wait, WHAT?!"

Before he finished the word "What," Darling dashed out onto the street and fired her revolver "RUN!"

The boy ran out into the street and booked it, though luck wasn't on his side that day, as a beam of light hit him on his shoulder and went right through. He screamed out in pain with a bloody cry.

Darling saw him go down, "NO!" She remembered that she had just the thing to save them. She went over to cover the recently shot boy and pulled out a frag grenade.

The boy saw what was in her right hand, "ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

"Doesn't matter!" She threw the grenade without pulling the pin.

"JESUS GIRL! THERE'S A PIN ON IT FOR A REASON!" He was shouting in pain. He clearly hadn't been shot before.

"Whoops, forgot." She said sarcastically as the pulled the hammer on her special revolver back. "Boom!" She said confidently as she aimed and fired on the grenade about to land on the ground.

*BOOOM!* The grenade went off, causing clouds of dirt and sand to fill the streets. What was left of the thugs didn't really matter to Darling.

She turned back around and gave a weird wink through her helmet's visors, "Amazing, aren't I?" she snapped her fingers, "Oh, are you alright?"

With Darling's help, the young man got up, "Who cares! Let's go!"

The two made their way out of town. Fortunately for them, the laser cauterized the wound so there wasn't much of a trail along with the haze of a grenade explosion. They would continue their conversation south of New Reno, near a place that use to be called "Little Washoe Lake."

* * *

 **I've been thinking for a while now, that I should write a story in the Fallout universe.**

 **This story will be my OC courier and her journey through the story of New Vegas. Her backstory will greatly affect how the story goes.**

 **and yes, her helmet works like Spider-man's in Spider-man: Homecoming.**

 **OC Voice Actor is: Laura Bailey (Young version). I'm Keeping the same VA as default Courier (English).**

 **I also don't plan on making these chapters that long. I'd say expect 2,000 - 1,500. Though, I might release two chapters simultaneously if people really like this story. This chapter is an exception of course.**

 **I'm not really a self-motivated kind of person, so If no one reads this story, I'll just stop writing it. Please review so I know what I need to improve and know that people like this story.**

 **I have an "Dank OC Meme" sheet on my deviantArt page. Search for EmperorPsycho**

 **Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
